Love and Pain
by PaopuSora
Summary: Everyone needs a little pain in his or her life...    Cryle, WARNING: ABUSIVENESS!


**A/N:** I have had the worst writer's block ;A;. That's probably why I haven't updated any of my fanfics YET. Don't worry they will be updated in the near future...hopefully...But anyways what's better to get out of a writers block than to write oneshots? c: Well this is dedicated to Courtanie. She's the one who opened my eyes to the wonderful world of K2 c:. So I have now produced a hopefully decent abusive Cryle fanfic as thanks.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.

* * *

"My name is Kyle." The eight-year-old Jew smiled at the ebony haired boy in front of him. He looked just like his super best friend Stan. Except he looked like he had no emotions. The boy took one look at Kyle and flipped him off. Kyle was appalled. Right then he knew he wouldn't get along with this strange boy. The boy walked away from the now frowning Jew. He sat down beside a shaking blonde, the second fattest kid, and the only black kid in South Park.

Kyle took a seat beside his best friend Stan and across a boy who always kept his face hidden under the hood of his coat.

"There's no use in talking to him…" Kyle sighed on the verge of giving up.

"Were you trying to talk to that asshole Craig?" An obese boy spoke up.

"None of your business fat ass." Kyle scowled and picked at his salad. He didn't know what it was but Kyle wanted to reach out to that strange boy.

That was almost six years ago.

"And then me and Heidi-"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman." Kyle glared at the obese boy he cut off. "No one cares so stop gloating about your girlfriend."

"Kahl, don't be jealous of not getting a girlfriend while me, Stan and Kenneh already get ass." Cartman simply responded. The hooded boy started to laugh, which came out muffled. The ebony haired boy beside Kyle started to blush.

"You mean…I'm the only virgin?" Kyle looked around the table with wide eyes as he saw each of his friends nod. Kyle frowned and looked down at his salad.

After lunch ended school ended not too long after. Cartman walked Heidi home and Stan disappeared to who knows where. That left Kyle with Kenny walking to the bus stop.

Kyle's heart skipped a beat when he saw a certain nonchalant ebony boy. Beside him was his best friend Clyde. Not only was he the second fattest boy in South Park, he was also Kenny McCormick's boyfriend. Since Kenny had a reputation for being the pervest in South Park so he of course went up to Clyde and grabbed his ass. Craig was unfazed with what just happened. Clyde and Kyle on the other hand were blushing.

Kenny pulled down his hood. "Kyle, I'm going to walk with Clyde." He then gave Kyle a wink. Kyle on the other hand scowled.

As the duo left Craig took a quick glance at Kyle. Kyle blushed slightly. Craig flipped him off as a greeting.

"Hey Broflovski."

"H-hi Craig." Kyle stuttered. Craig smirked slightly.

This was the first step that they both took. In no time feelings grew and so did a new relationship. But did they love each other or did they love the idea of being together?

Within the next two years a lot had happened. Virginities lost. Love confessions. Hardships. But more importantly abuse.

"Stan you may have won this time but next time you won't win." Kyle and Stan were playing video games on Kyle's bedroom floor.

"Yeah, yeah," Stan rolled his eyes as Kyle stretched. His shirt rode up a bit. Stan noticed a big bluish purplish spot on Kyle's hip. "Craig hurt you again?"

"What?" Kyle looked down and saw the bruise. He flushed and pulled down his shirt. "He didn't hurt me. I, uh, bumped my hip against the table."

Tan scoffed. "Don't bull shit me. I know he gets rough with you."

Kyle looked away. "I don't mind it really. As long as he loves me it's alright."

"That's how it all starts out. Ky, I don't want you with him if this is going to continue. It hurts seeing you with marks everywhere. It hurts knowing that he can maybe kill you."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Ok now you're just being crazy. Look, I'm not going to die anytime soon. Can we drop this now?"

Stan sighed, "Alright fine."

Kyle smiled. "So how are things with you and Gary?"

Stan flushed and a faint green tainted his face. "G-good." Kyle smiled as they went back to playing video games.

After an hour or two of intense gaming Stan left and Kyle got ready to go over Craig's house. This happened almost every week. Kyle would arrive at Craig's house. Craig would flip the Jew off and then let him in. They would walk to Craig's room and as soon as the door closed lips and teeth would clash in a forceful and needy kiss. Craig would force Kyle onto his bed and straddle his hips.

"God, I've been waiting for this." Craig licked his dry lips and smirked. There was a tinge of red in his eyes. Craig had inherited the same tinge of red that his dad had and that also drove him to inflict abuse and rough sex.

Soon clothes were torn off and lips were reattached. Bodied were caressed, grinded, and groped. Craig kissed down Kyle's jaw to his neck. He then sank his teeth into it. Kyle cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Craig pulled back a bit smirking. He wiped off excess blood from his mouth and positioned himself in front of Kyle's entrance. This was how it always was. Rough, hard and with no prepping. Sometimes Kyle tore and sometimes he didn't. But he never minded.

Craig forcefully slammed into Kyle. He groaned at the delicious scream that Kyle emitted. Instead of waiting for Kyle to get used to his size he started moving in and out. It wasn't long till Kyle started to bleed. The blood acting as lube with it's sickening _squish squish_. Craig dug his nails into Kyle's hips. Over the bruise he made earlier in the week. Craig was almost at his peak. He gave an animalistic cry as his eyes rolled back. Craig shook slightly as he filled Kyle up with a warm sticky substance.

Craig panted and rolled off of Kyle. Kyle cuddled up against Craig's side and yawned. Craig lazily draped an arm around Kyle's waist. He lightly rubbed Kyle's side as if it was an apology. There wasn't anything that was said. The words spoke out loud and clear through their actions.

Kyle loved Craig with everything he had and offered. In turn Craig also loved Kyle regardless of the hurt that was inflicted.

Besides, everyone needs a little pain in his or her life.


End file.
